onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kozuki Sukiyaki
|occupation = Shogun of Wano Country |affiliation = Kozuki Family |status = 2 }}Kozuki Sukiyaki was the former shogun of Wano Country, the father of the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden, and the grandfather of Kozuki Momonosuke and Kozuki Hiyori. Appearance Sukiyaki was a tall man with dark hair. The front of his hair split into three tufts which pointed upward, while the back was fashioned in a topknot. He had a small beard growing out of his chin which split into three prongs and a long, thin mustache which pointed upward on each side. He had thick eyebrows, prominent eyelashes, and a dark nose. He wore a light-colored kimono and a dark-colored robe which both had various flower patterns on them. Personality Sukiyaki appeared to be a fair ruler, as he was willing to disown and exile his own son, Oden, for his violence. Shimotsuki Yasuie believed this was simply a sign of Sukiyaki's tough love for his son and a way to get him to mend his ways. He appeared to be exhausted by and ashamed of his son's violent actions, calling them demonic. Sukiyaki also seemed to appreciate order, as while he was not bold enough to attempt to establish order in Kuri himself due to how violent it was, he rewarded Oden with the title of daimyo when he brought peace to the lawless region. Relationships Family Kozuki Oden Due to Oden's tendency to pick violent fights, Sukiyaki was frustrated by his violent and out-of-control nature. He exiled Oden from the Flower Capital and even barred him from stepping into the castle. Yasuie believed that the banishment was simply tough love, though Oden did not actually resent his father for banishing him. When he got word of Oden bringing order to the lawless region of Kuri, Sukiyaki was deeply impressed and reversed his decision of exiling his son. He made him the damiyo of Kuri. In their last meeting, Sukiyaki was surprised and proud of his son for maturing when becoming a Daimyo. When Oden heard that he passed away, he regretted not being there at his deathbed. Abilities and Powers As shogun of Wano, Sukiyaki had full control over the country until his rule ended. He was capable of bestowing positions of authority onto others, as shown when he made his son, Oden, the daimyo of Kuri. As a member of the Kozuki Family, Sukiyaki was a philologist who inherited his ancestors' skills and knowledge to read the Poneglyphs and write its language which he passed on to his son. History Many years ago, Sukiyaki's father was heirless and the daimyos were restless about who would succeed him. Luckily, the Kozuki line finally bore an heir and Sukiyaki would eventually go on to succeed his father and rule over Wano Country as its shogun. Forty-one years ago, right after his son, Kozuki Oden, failed in his 38th attempt to leave the country, Sukiyaki listened on as his aide listed all the disgraceful things Oden had done so far. He then ordered his aide to deliver a message to Oden, saying that he was disowning him. Sukiyaki then exiled Oden from the Flower Capital after taking into consideration the various violent crimes Oden had committed. Two years later, Oden established order in the lawless region of Kuri, and Sukiyaki reversed his decision of disowning him and bestowed him the title of daimyo out of gratitude for this achievement. Between 33 and 30 years ago, Kurozumi Higurashi came to the palace disguised as Oden with the Mane Mane no Mi and recommended that Kurozumi Orochi be given a job in the castle; Sukiyaki obliged; being unaware of the deception. Thirty years ago, Sukiyaki had fallen ill and Oden paid him a visit. During their conversation, Sukiyaki commented on how Oden had grown into a fine man. This was the last time they ever spoke to each other. Sukiyaki was reported to have passed away sometime after Oden's second year with the Whitebeard Pirates. Around the time of his death, Sukiyaki was impersonated by Higurashi, who appointed Orochi as his successor. Due to their actions at the time, Oden wondered if Sukiyaki's death was caused by their doing rather than natural illness, with Orochi not giving an answer. Trivia *Sukiyaki is the name of a traditional Japanese dish. References Site Navigation ca:Kozuki Sukiyaki es:Kozuki Sukiyaki fr:Kozuki Sukiyaki id:Kozuki Sukiyaki it:Kozuki Sukiyaki pl:Kouzuki Sukiyaki pt-br:Kozuki Sukiyaki ru:Кодзуки Сукияки zh:光月壽喜燒 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kozuki Family Category:Flower Capital Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Deceased Characters